That Childhood Promise
by Sapphire Rose E
Summary: Ran remembers her days with Shinichi one spring day. She remembers a certain promise of his, and she thinks that he has failed to keep it. Or has he? oneshot! ShinXRan


**AN:** hello everyone! HAPPY NEW YEAR 2009! I wrote this for the holiday! I've completly fallen in love with Detective Conan and I had to write this. It's just a little something. Nothing to great. Just a little thought. I hope you enjoy it. I hope you think it's good. I hope that you would review.

I was also thinking of writing maybe a fairytale like fanfiction for Detective Conan, using the pair Shinichi and Ran, however I'm still debating and your reviews are going to help be decide! Just review me your thoughts! And please don't just put **yes** or **no**, because I have the memory of a goldfish sometimes and I need you to clarify what **yes** or **no **means. Thanks!

**DISCLAIMER:** I **do not** own Detective Conan. That would be Aoyama Gosho.

* * *

That Childhood Promise

It was a warm spring day. The sun was shining. The flowers were blooming. The trees were budding. Cherry blossoms were decorating Japan. Ran looked out at the park around them as a warm, spring wind blew, rustling her locks of dark brown hair. She looked around the park in a dazed manor, thinking of something.

Everyone was with her at the park: her father, drinking beer like normal; her mother, glaring at Kogoro as he was drunk; Conan, sitting next to her as he too enjoyed the beautiful view; Haibara, drinking some juice, along with Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta, who like normal was munching down on many treats, consisting of dango, yakitori, and inarizushi; Professor Agasa, eating some yakitori; Megure-kaibu, drinking a can of beer along with Kogoro Mouri, but he was more sober than Kogoro; Detectives Takagi and Sato, both sheepishly drinking a can of soda; Detective Chiba, eating a bunch yakitori and dango; Detective Shiratori, drinking a can of beer; Officer Yumi, drinking one too many beers; Yusaku and Vivian Kudo, drinking some beers as they stood behind her parents; Sonoko, eating some yakitori as she sat behind Ran; Eisuke, eating some hot yakitori and burning his tongue

Everyone was there. Everyone was there except _him_. Her eyes grew sad as she thought of Shinichi Kudo. They always had cherry blossom viewing picnics together. Their families always did one together; like this year, only _he_ is missing.

He had called her last night, apologizing over and over again that he can't come home at all yet, not even mentioning the festival. But Ran knew that was the reason why he called.

She yelled at him, over the phone. She yelled at him saying that he was an idiot, a moron. She told him that she just wanted him back to stay.

She cried at him, over the phone. Tears were following down her cheeks; her voice was shaky. Shinichi could tell that she was crying by her voice. He told her not to cry. Not for _him_. He didn't deserve such kindness from her, such love.

She laughed at him, in a scoffing way. She told him that there was no changing that. She would yell at him. She would cry for him. She would love him. Forever. And nothing was going to change that.

He chuckled into the receiver. He told her that he would be the same. He would yell at her. He would cry for her. He would love her. Forever. And nothing was going to change that. _Not even death_, he had silently added.

The breeze blew by once again. Ran couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She didn't want to ruin anyone's fun, so she got up and walked away, finding a path to walk on. She didn't even notice that Conan had noticed her sadness and had followed her.

She walked down the path in the park that was lined with blooming cherry trees. She walked over to the railing and leaned against it, looking at the lake before her. She remembered many things at this park.

Ran and Shinichi used to take a boat out on this lake. Shinichi would always complain on doing so, but he always did it each year. But he was not here to do it this year.

Ran and Shinichi used to run through the forest's paths, running in and out of the many cherry trees as they played tag or whatnot.

She remembered that she would play catch or soccer with him; ride bikes with him; force him to play tennis; and the list went on.

She remembered one year she forced Shinichi to play house with her and she fed him his food, like how her mother would feed her dad sometimes. She chuckled at that memory. But it was that year, when they made a promise.

They were only seven at the time. Ran had forced him to play house; had "cooked" food for him; fed it to him; and had gotten lost all in one day. She remembered running through the forest of cherry trees. The sun had started to set. She was tired, lonely, sad, and afraid. She remembered the only thing she thought was how much she wanted to see Shinichi's face. Whether he was making fun of her, or happy to see her, she did not care. She just wanted to see his face.

Ran walked through that same area where she had gotten lost. She knew now how to get out of this forest. She looked at the area of the ground where many roots had begun to grow out of the ground.

She remembered tripping over those roots as she ran. She had gotten pretty dirty and scraped up from the fall. She had bruises and cuts on her body, making her cry even harder. She remembered screaming out his name as she wailed.

Then he came up running to her. When she saw him, she stood up at met him, hugging him. She cried telling him that she was scared and hurt. He was astonished at her action, but gently patted her head. She asked him to promise that he would never leave her again; and with a blushing face, he promised her that he would _never leave_.

"Never leave…" Ran mumbled, still looking at that spot in the ground. "What a lie!" She kicked the tree next to her, shaking with such a force that may cherry blossoms floated down to the ground. "Shinichi," she shouted, "you're such a liar! You promised that you would never leave me! IDIOT! You promised," She fell to her knees in tears, "you promised…."

Not known to her, Conan was only a few feet away, hiding behind a tree; listening to every word. He knew what she meant. He was Shinichi after all. _"But Ran,"_ he thought, clenching his fist in wishing to be himself at the that moment, _"I've never broken that promise. I have never left you."_


End file.
